Lullaby
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Toushirou thinks of a song Aleshi listens to.


I looked in at Aleshi's office. She was working when she quickly put her pen down and she laid her head on her desk, groaning. It was late and I had just finished up my work and was going to bed. How could she take so long? She's always done before me.

I quietly slipped into her office and stood right in front of her desk. She had her head resting on her desk. She must've been tired. Either that, or stressed…or both.

"Aleshi, why aren't you working?" I teased.

Her head shot up and she blushed. She almost always blushed when she was nervous. A cute little quirk of hers.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous. It's your ability to make me earn this. I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep._

"Why don't you go to bed for tonight. It's been a long day." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"No! No, I can get it done!" she smiled.

She picked the pen back up, but I put my hand over hers to stop her from writing. She put the pen back down and leaned back in her chair. I sat down on her desk and looked around.

"You're always changing something in here." I smiled, noting the new poster she had up on the wall.

Aleshi laughed a little. She laughed at just about anything I said. It didn't matter what. Whenever we were in the office, anything I said automatically became funny to her.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity. Cause, let's be honest, I'm not really that funny. I know that you're shy, but just let me sing you to sleep. _

"You need me to help you out with the rest?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I got it." she smiled.

"Are you sure? There's a lot left." I argued.

"Alright. But let's hurry. I'm sleepy." she yawned.

I nodded and walked around to her side of the desk. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside her, getting to work.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I'm happy to help you with anything." I said, not looking up from the work.

_If you need anything, juts say the word, I mean anything._

About an hour passed before I got my half finished. Aleshi quietly put her pen down and laid her head down on the desk. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. I stopped writing and lifted her out of her office chair. She was way too tired to finish. I'd finish up for her after I finished putting her to bed. Her head tilted to the side, as if she were too tired to lift it. I smiled softly and kissed her neck gently, just above the choker I had gotten her. She wore that thing every day, even though it was just something cheap I had gotten a long time ago.

_Rest assured if you start to doze, I'll tuck you in, clamp my lips where your necklace is closed. _

I set her down softly in her bed and she curled up into a ball, opening her eyes a little to look at me. I smiled and brushed some hair away from her face. She sighed. I knelt down beside her bed, accidently hitting my elbow into her bedside table, knocking over a bottle of pills she had. I hated that she had to take those.

It was just allergy medicine, but it still worried me. She laughed lightly as I scrambled to get all of the pills back into the bottle. I screwed the lid on tight and set them back up on the table.

I sat down next to her bed carefully and held her hand. She closed her eyes fully and I hummed a slow song quietly. It's like she had me wrapped around her finger. She probably did. But, she did it so quietly, so slowly, that I hadn't noticed until just now.

_It's those pills that you don't have to take. Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake. I know that you're spent, but just let me sing you to sleep. It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it. It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded. I know that you're weak, but just let me sing you to sleep._

"O…oi, Hitsu-kun?" Aleshi whispered.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked softly.

"Could you stay in here with me tonight?"

It was just barely audible, but I'm sure that's what she said.

"Yeah. Sure, I can do that." I smiled.

_If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything. Rest assured if you start to doze, I'll tuck you in, clamp my lips where your necklace is closed. _

She rolled over and I lay down on her bed, facing her. She grabbed one of my hands and held it lightly. She was soon asleep after that. I didn't remove my hand from her grasp, for fear of waking her.

There was really nothing I could do at this point. There was certainly no leaving the room, and I couldn't have a conversation with a sleeping soul, so I continued humming.

It was one of Aleshi's favorite songs. I could never remember the title or artist, but she loved it. For as long as I've known her, she's loved love songs. She almost never stops listening to them. I never paid attention to them. It's not my kind of thing. But, this one song she listened to caught my attention. It was like a lullaby. It was slow, soft, and sweet. It was the kind of thing you would want someone to sing to you when going to sleep.

I took my free hand and stroked her hair lightly, so as not to wake her. I loved her hair. An extremely light blond, almost white in sunlight. Matched her complexion. Her skin was so light; she'd burn if she didn't wear sunscreen whenever she went outside.

_While you were sleeping, I figured out everything. I was constructed for you and you were molded for me. Now I feel your name coursin' through my veins. You shine so bright it's insane. You put the sun to shame._

She moved a bit and I recoiled my hand quickly. She let go of my hand and rolled over. I breathed a small sigh of relief that I hadn't woke her up.

Now, there was the matter of what to do now. There was still the paper work that she hadn't finished, and there was the fact that I had told her I would stay here with her. I decided to stay with her. The paper work wasn't due until the day after tomorrow anyway.

I carefully rolled over and closed my eyes. I felt Aleshi shift quickly and an arm came around my waist. I glanced over my shoulder at her, her eyes still closed like she was asleep, but she had a small smile on her face. I smiled as well and settled into her arms. Tonight wasn't so stressful after all.

_If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything (I really do). Rest assured if you start to doze, I'll tuck you in, clamp my lips where your necklace is…if you need anything, just say they word, I mean anything (I really do). Rest assured if you start to doze, I'll tuck you in, clamp my lips where your necklace is closed._


End file.
